The availability of digital content via an Internet Protocol (IP) connection provides a user with many options to choose from when the user is searching for content. Traditional content identification information may be associated with some of the available content to facilitate the user in searching for desirable content and/or filtering or blocking out undesirable content. Such content identification information may include meta-data tags, closed captioning, ratings, file information, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) links, and so forth.
The availability of the content identification information is typically dependent on the manual entry of this information by the content author or by a third party. Thus, much of the content that is available via an IP connection does not have associated identification information or the associated identification information is not correct. Here, the user will have to actually view or watch the content to understand the nature of the content.